1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a gas-liquid separator and, in particular, to an improved gas-liquid separator for use at the site of natural gas wells for separating natural gas from liquid materials such as water, brine, crude oil, distillates and the like which are normally contained in minor amounts along with gas emitting from natural gas wells. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved gas-liquid separator having lesser overall dimensions and lighter weight which can be readily mounted adjacent one or more natural gas wells for cleaning such gas prior to its transmission to natural gas distribution systems. The separator includes a minimum number of working components and can be operated with minimal maintenance over substantial periods of time such as from 5 to 20 years without pluggage or loss of efficiency.
2. Background Information
Conventional types of gas-liquid separators which have been used previously have been based upon gravity separation of minor amounts of liquid contaminants from the natural gas. Such liquids cannot be permitted to flow into natural gas distributions systems wherein they can cause pluggage and reduced gas flow. Such prior separators have been rather massive in dimensions having substantial weight requirements to withstand the pressures of the emitting gas. Such equipment has commonly required cranes or front-end loaders for their positioning in place adjacent to natural gas wells as well as being less efficient and more costly to manufacture. In such gravity-type separators the theory of operation has basically involved the creation of small droplets of liquids on broad surfaces of packing materials with the effect of gravity being relied upon for separation of the liquid droplets from the gaseous products of the well, normally, methane for heating or petrochemical use. Such separators have previously encountered problems of pluggage where ceramic-type packing materials have been employed which permit deposition of minerals from water and brine on the packing, for example, when removed from the natural gas over substantial periods of time. The previous occurrence of such pluggage has increased the cost of well maintenance and reduced the production of such wells requiring more frequent shutdowns for maintenance and replacement of separator components such as the common packing materials.